


Dwie sylwetki w oknie (widok z Krakowskiego Przedmieścia)

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Crack, Curtain Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Students, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: O kupowaniu zasłon i dziwnych sposobach zdobywania na nie pieniędzy (PRL się przewija w tle, chociaż pewnie tego nie widać).Fik napisany "z partyzancka" na akcję "Skumbrie w tomacie" na forum Mirriel. Tak jakby do prompta Anat: "Autoportret - Kobieta w zielonym Bugatti", Tamara Łempicka





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Gwoli wyjaśnienia: teoretycznie fik miał się zazębiać z tym epickim monstrum, które mam w planach, ale wyszło inaczej i będzie to tzw. standalone. Początek jest jednak niezmieniony: zaczyna się nowy rok akademicki, Tomasz wrócił z wakacji do akademika i zastał w swoim pokoju nowego współlokatora, Waldka Baturę.
> 
> Fili, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tego małego żartu :)

Tego dnia, gdy przyszedłem do pokoju po wykładzie, zastałem mojego nowego współlokatora na kontemplacji zasłon. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.

\- Nie było cię dziś na wykładzie – stwierdziłem w ramach powitania.

\- Ano nie – odpowiedział Waldek. – Co to było? Teoria artystycznej wyobraźni w osiemnastym i dziewiętnastym wieku?

Potwierdziłem.

Machnął ręką. – Kilka razy można nie być. Poza tym, przeczytałem i książkę profesora i literaturę rekomendowaną. Nie – oderwał w końcu wzrok od zasłon i spojrzał na mnie – teraz mamy o wiele poważniejszy problem.

\- Jaki? – trochę się zaniepokoiłem.

\- Taki – wzrok Waldka znowu powędrował w stronę zasłon.

\- Zasłony? – zdumiałem się.

Batura skinął głową.

\- Coś z nimi nie tak?

Były co prawda trochę bardziej sfatygowane, niż normalnie ponieważ mój poprzedni współlokator, gdzieś w okolicach lutego, niechcący podpalił je płomieniem świecy, gdy zabrakło prądu. Robotnicy budujący obok nowy dom mieszkalny, uszkodzili kable doprowadzające energię do naszego akademika i przez dwa dni nie mieliśmy światła. Zasłony udało nam się wtedy ugasić, ale została ich mniej więcej połowa. Nadal spełniały swoje zadanie, ale osmalone resztki smętnie zwisające nad parapetem, nie prezentowały sobą szczególnie zachęcającego widoku.

\- No, mieliśmy je wymienić, ale tak jakoś zeszło – powiedziałem w końcu, kiedy pytająco-oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Waldka zaczęło mi nieco ciążyć.

Waldek westchnął. – Tomaszu, w przyszłym roku będziesz dyplomowanym historykiem sztuki. Ja rozumiem, że starocie to nasza pasja i przedmiot uwielbienia, ale to już przesada. O której masz seminarium?

\- Po południu, koło czwartej. A co? – spytałem zaskoczony.

\- Zbieraj się, idziemy kupić nowe.

\- Nowe zasłony?

\- Zgadza się. Nie zamierzam gapić się na te żałosne resztki przez cały rok.

No cóż, skoro tak to ujął.

\- A mamy za co je kupić? – Zajrzałem do portfela. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze; przy najbardziej optymistycznych rachunkach stać by nas było może na mały, cienki obrus.

Waldek grzebał w swoim portfelu. – Mam stypendium. Nawet jak teraz wydamy więcej to w przyszłym miesiącu nie umrzemy z głodu.

No tak, Waldek Batura był najzdolniejszym studentem na roku. Oczywiście, że miał stypendium.

\- No i obiady mamy w stołówce. W razie czego, zapłacę za ciebie abonament.

\- Daj spokój – zaoponowałem. – Też mam stypendium.

Może nie byłem _najzdolniejszy_ , ale też nieźle się uczyłem. – Poza tym zawsze mogę zacząć dawać korepetycje.

Waldek podniósł głowę i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech – Ale to ja cię teraz zmuszam do szastania pieniędzmi. Daj się trochę porozpieszczać.

Mrugnął do mnie, a ja się chyba trochę zaczerwieniłem.

\- Chodź, może wymyślimy coś jeszcze po drodze.

Nie wymyśliliśmy. 

Kiedy stanęliśmy pod sklepem z firankami, zasłonami i tym podobnymi rzeczami i zobaczyliśmy ceny w oknie wystawowym, stało się jasne, że stać nas jedynie na jedną czwartą lichej zasłony albo kawałek firanki.

\- Może w środku znajdziemy coś tańszego – powiedziałem bez przekonania.

Nie znaleźliśmy.

\- Chyba powinniśmy odwiedzić sklep z materiałami. Kupić coś z metra – westchnął Waldek, pochylając się nad ciężką, aksamitną zasłoną, która pasowałaby raczej do teatru, niż pokoju studenckiego.

\- Dobry pomysł.

Półgodzinną podróż autobusem później, znaleźliśmy w końcu sklep, który sprzedawał wszelkiego rodzaju tkaniny. Kiedy weszliśmy, wzrok mój padł najpierw na półki z rzadka wypełnione rulonami materiałów, a potem na ekspedientkę: kobietę lat około trzydziestu, o jasnych włosach i dziewczęcej buzi. Bardzo ładną, ale okropnie znudzoną, jeśli sądzić po jej minie. Obsługiwała właśnie jakąś starszą, zażywną panią, która pochylając się nad trzema balami tkaniny na ladzie, miętosiła końce materiałów, jakby sprawdzała jędrność pomidorów na straganie.

Ukłoniliśmy się z Waldkiem grzecznie, ale ekspedientka ledwo spojrzała na nas, uznając widocznie, że nie stanowiliśmy wystarczająco interesującej klienteli.

Waldek powędrował w głąb sklepu, a ja zostałem bliżej wejścia oglądając materiały rozłożone tam na półkach. Obliczyłem, że mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na coś w rodzaju koca (mogło się przydać w zimniejsze noce, kiedy przypadkiem wyłączą ogrzewanie), albo na czterdzieści metrów bieżących czegoś, co wyglądało na czerwony ortalion. Albo na metr aksamitu. Ukradkiem głaskałem tkaninę opuszkami palców, gdy usłyszałem wołanie Waldka:

\- Tomaszu! Chodź!

Odszukałem go w niewidocznej od wejścia części sklepu. Stał wpatrzony w połać materiału – najprawdopodobniej płótna – zwieszającą się z górnej półki, a przedstawiającą pokaźny fragment obrazu "Kobieta w zielonym Bugatti" Tamary Łempickiej.

\- To chyba nadruk, nie? – zapytałem, również patrząc z podziwem na znalezisko.

\- Tak sądzę. – Waldek nie spuszczał oka z materiału, jakby się obawiał, że jak przestanie na niego patrzeć, to tkanina zniknie niczym nocna ułuda.

\- Bierzemy – zadecydowałem, bo również byłem pod wrażeniem wizji naszych nowych zasłon.

\- Tak.

Zerknąłem na karteczkę z ceną i mina mi zrzedła.

\- Albo i nie bierzemy - westchnąłem.

Waldek zajrzał mi przez ramię. - Hm, to rzeczywiście może być problem.

Wyciągnął swój portfel i zaczął przeliczać to, co w nim było. Ja zrobiłem to samo, ale jakbyśmy nie liczyli i tak brakowało nam jakichś trzydziestu złotych. Nie była to jakaś przesadnie duża suma, ale przy naszych obecnych zasobach finansowych, równie dobrze mogło to być i tysiąc.

Waldek zasępił się. Potem przygładził rozwichrzone włosy i mruknął:

\- Cóż, chyba nie ma innej rady.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytałem ostrożnie. Waldek wyglądał jakby gotował się do bitwy.

\- Zobaczę, czy nasza urocza pani ekspedientka da nam jakiś rabat.

Przywoławszy na twarz czarujący uśmiech, Waldek pomaszerował w stronę niczego nie spodziewającej się sprzedawczyni. Obserwowałem go jak zaczyna z nią rozmawiać. Sprawił jej chyba jakiś komplement bo nawet stąd mogłem zobaczyć, że się zarumieniła. Potem zaśmiała się i już widziałem, że Waldek zdołał oczarować ją na tyle, że perspektywa nowych zasłon zrobiła się realna.

Muszę jednak przyznać, że nie podobało mi się to. Nie znałem Waldka od tej strony. Mieszkaliśmy razem zaledwie kilka dni i tak właściwie to prawie nic o nim nie wiedziałem, ale takie zachowanie uważałem za bardzo nie fair. Aż mnie coś zakłuło w piersi, kiedy zobaczyłem, że Waldek z tym swoim delikatnym uśmiechem, składa szarmancki pocałunek na dłoni pani ekspedientki.

\- Och, cóż to za niezwykłe znalezisko.

Aż podskoczyłem, gdy usłyszałem tuż obok siebie czyjś głos. Kiedy ja byłem zajęty potępianiem w myślach mojego kolegi, inny z klientów sklepu zawędrował w kąt, gdzie stałem.

Był to niewysoki pan pod pięćdziesiątkę, z grzywą siwych włosów i bujną, również siwą, brodą. Ubrany w długi prochowiec, z dużą teczką kreślarską pod pachą, wpatrywał się w ten sam materiał, co wcześniej ja z Waldkiem.

\- Bardzo ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe - mruczał do siebie, a potem zwrócił się do mnie. - Wie pan, że to niezwykle ciekawe, że któraś z fabryk zdecydowała się wypuścić taki wzór? Niech pan pomyśli: sukienki w motywy Łempickiej, marynarki, poszewki na poduszki. Nawet zasłony.

Przytaknąłem, że to zaiste bardzo ciekawe. Nie mówiąc o tym, że prawdziwe, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o zasłony.

Mój rozmówca łypnął na mnie okiem, a potem zaczął mi się przyglądać z niemal taką samą intensywnością, jak wcześniej naszym przyszłym zasłonom. Zirytowało mnie to nieco.

\- Tak? Czy chciał pan o coś zapytać? - powiedziałem w końcu, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och - starszy pan chyba się zreflektował, że popełnił jakąś gafę. - Przepraszam, że tak pana obserwuję, ale to już takie skrzywienie zawodowe, a pan ma bardzo ciekawą twarz.

\- Hm - odchrząknąłem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Wykładam rysunek na ASP. Wojciech Rudnicki - uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. - Właśnie idę na zajęcia. Nie poszedłby pan ze mną, żeby pozować studentom?

\- Ja? - zdumiałem się.

\- Tak, tak - profesor Rudnicki kiwał głową z entuzjazmem. - Prezentuje pan typ niby nordycki, ale z domieszką rasy żółtej* i ma pan ciekawe rysy. To tylko dwie godziny i oczywiście dostanie pan drobne wynagrodzenie, jak wszyscy modele.

Byłbym odmówił, ale wzmianka o wynagrodzeniu kazała mi się zastanowić. Pewnie nie było by tego za dużo, ale jak to mówią, grosz do grosza a będzie kokosza. Albo zasłony.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Waldka, który usłyszałem obok siebie. Widocznie skończył już flirtować z ekspedientką.

\- Nic z tego - Waldek sapnął z irytacją.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać triumfalnego uśmiechu i już miałem rzucić jakąś uwagę jak to krętactwo nie popłaca, ale przerwał mi okrzyk profesora Rudnickiego:

\- Cóż za twarz!

Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, że wpatrywał się w Waldka. Który teraz miał lekko spłoszoną minę. Rzeczywiście, nawet patrząc okiem laika, a nie artysty, Waldek robił wrażenie: twarz miał delikatną i piękną jak kobieta**.

\- Panowie, proszę zgódźcie się pozować na dzisiejszych zajęciach. Godzinkę poświęcimy na portret i godzinkę na szkic sylwetek. - Profesor aż zaklaskał, uradowany swoim pomysłem.

Waldek spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

\- Pan jest wykładowcą na ASP i chce mnie, to znaczy nas, zabrać w charakterze modeli na dzisiejsze zajęcia. Za opłatą - dodałem bo ta informacja była w tym wszystkim najistotniejsza.

\- Tak jest - profesor potwierdził.

\- A przepraszam, jeśli wolno zapytać, to ile wynosi ta opłata? - zaciekawił się Waldek.

Profesor wymienił akurat połowę sumy, jakiej nam brakowało.

\- Rozumiem, że to razy dwa: za mnie i za kolegę - Waldek drążył.

Profesor zawahał się.

\- Niech będzie - powiedział w końcu.

\- W takim razie, nie widzę problemu. Z chęcią użyczymy naszego czasu na pozowanie. Prawda, Tomaszu?

\- Yhm - mruknąłem. "Chęć" to była zdecydowana przesada, ale stwierdziłem, że ostatecznie nic mi się nie stanie jeśli te dwie godziny sobie po prostu posiedzę.

\- Znakomicie - profesor Rudnicki wydawał się szczerze uradowany. - Panowie pozwolą zatem za mną. Na uczelnię mamy stąd dosłownie dwa kroki.

Faktycznie, wydział, na którym profesor wykładał, był niedaleko, tak że po dziesięciu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Profesor polecił nam zdjąć płaszcze i usadowił nas na wysokich stołkach, na tle dwukolorowej draperii.

\- Kontrast, panowie, jest najważniejszy - oznajmił, odciągając stół z martwą naturą (butelka, ogryzek jabłka i coś, co wyglądało na resztki kurczaka) w kąt sali.

Wkrótce zaczęli schodzić się studenci: czterej chłopcy i dwie dziewczyny w mniej więcej moim i Waldka wieku.

Gdy rozstawiali swoje płótna i szkicowniki na sztalugach, od czasu do czasu rzucając nam ciekawe spojrzenia, profesor Rudnicki wyłuszczył plan zajęć.

\- Proszę państwa, rozpoczniemy od portretu. Jak państwo widzą, nasi dwaj modele przedstawiają dwa odrębne typy urody. Będzie to dla państwa doskonałe ćwiczenie. Później przejdziemy do szkiców postaci. Proszę zaczynać.

Trochę nieswojo się czułem, mając na sobie spojrzenia sześciu par oczu. Zerknąłem na siedzącego nieopodal mnie Waldka, ale ten nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie zakłopotanego sytuacją. Przeciwnie, wydawał się z całkowitym spokojem, a nawet obojętnością, przyjmować fakt, że sześcioro ludzi przygląda mu się niczym jakiemuś eksponatowi w gablocie, by potem jak najdokładniej oddać na papierze, czy płótnie, jego rysy.

Ja chyba nie zostałem stworzony do roli modela, jednakże wziąłem przykład z mego kolegi i wpatrzyłem się w punkt na przeciwległej ścianie. Która - co zauważyłem dopiero teraz - pokryta była pracami malarskimi i rysunkami, najpewniej autorstwa studentów profesora Rudnickiego. Oglądanie ich tak mnie wciągnęło, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy minęła pierwsza godzina zajęć.

\- Proszę kończyć portret - profesor klasnął w dłonie. - Za chwilę zaczynamy rysunek postaci. A panowie powinni zrobić sobie krótką przerwę - zwrócił się do nas. - Przejść się, rozprostować nogi, żeby przez następną godzinę wiercić się jak najmniej.

Waldek zrobił skruszoną minę. Ja chyba nie miałem powodu, bo z natury jestem dość spokojnym i cierpliwym człowiekiem. Również jednak poszedłem za radą profesora bo jeden z tych przyszłych artystów wyglądał jakby bez wysiłku mógł siłą zmusić i mnie i Waldka do siedzenia.

Pięć minut później profesor rozlokował nas na naszych miejscach. Ja siedziałem, spoglądając w przestrzeń, czyli wykonując instrukcje profesora "proszę usiąść tu i patrzeć tam", a Waldek stał obok mnie, z rękami splecionymi na piersi, oparty biodrem o moje ramię.

Profesor poopowiadał jeszcze chwilę o światłocieniu, osi centralnej i perspektywie, a potem studenci zabrali się do pracy.

Ja, wyznaję, zrobiłem się nieco senny. Za oknami zaczął siąpić deszcz, a mnie już przestały przeszkadzać badawcze spojrzenia. W końcu dla tych ludzi ja i Waldek byliśmy tylko jak te butelki albo sześciany, na których uczyli się cieniowania.

Oparłem głowę o bok Waldka; czułem na policzku ciepło jego ciała i przymknąłem oczy.

\- Nie śpij - usłyszałem nad sobą szept mego kolegi, a potem poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie za kosmyk włosów.

Moja głowa znajdowała się akurat pod dłonią Waldka, mógł więc bezkarnie - bez najmniejszej zmiany pozycji, co zapewne by zirytowało szkicujących nas studentów - okręcić sobie kosmyk moich włosów wokół palca i pociągać go lekko, kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że zasypiam.

\- Nie śpię - wymamrotałem.

\- Przestań - łypnąłem na Waldka złym okiem, gdy poczułem jak zabębnił w moją głowę palcami.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze - mruknął.

Usłyszeliśmy urwany chichot, który natychmiast został obrócony w kaszel. Kątem oka widziałem, ze to jedna ze studentek zakryła sobie usta dłonią, walcząc ze śmiechem, najwyraźniej wywołanym przez nasze zachowanie.

 _Fantastycznie_ , pomyślałem z przekąsem, odwracając wzrok, który teraz napotkał stojącego obok dziewczyny studenta. Ten z kolei był zapatrzony nie tyle we mnie i w Waldka, ile w jakąś siną dal, albo swoją własną wyobraźnię, o ile sądzić po jego nieprzytomnym wzroku. Nagle jednak jakby się ocknął, chwycił ołówek i zaczął z zapałem kreślić po papierze przed sobą.

Profesor Rudnicki obchodził salę miarowym krokiem, spoglądając na prace studentów i od czasu do czasu oferując swe uwagi. Gdy podszedł do studentki, która wcześniej się z nas podśmiewała, i spojrzał na papier na jej sztaludze, na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zrezygnowania.

\- Widzę, pani Dominiko, że znowu pani eksploruje relację władzy.

Panna Dominika poprawiła okulary. - Owszem, panie profesorze. Mamy tu bardzo ciekawą dynamikę, nie sądzi pan?

Profesor zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na mnie i na Waldka. Potem odchrząknął.

\- No tak, no tak. No cóż. - Odchrząknął jeszcze raz i podszedł do sąsiada panny Dominiki, tego z nieprzytomnym wejrzeniem.

\- A pan, panie Gabrielu, jak zawsze nie może narysować po prostu tego, co ma przed nosem.

\- Ja widzę możliwości, panie profesorze.

\- To nie są możliwości. To jest czysta fantastyka - profesor odparł surowo.

\- Ale portrety są najzupełniej normalne, daję słowo - uśmiech pana Gabriela mimo wszystko był dosyć niepokojący.

\- Chociaż tyle - mruknął profesor i kontynuował obchód.

Reszta zajęć przebiegła bez incydentów. Waldkowi przestało przeszkadzać, że zrobiłem sobie z niego poduszkę, a mnie jednak udało się nie zasnąć.

Gdy po skończonych zajęciach zbieraliśmy się z Waldkiem do wyjścia, zauważyłem, że panna Dominika i jej kolega odeszli od swoich sztalug, by porozmawiać z profesorem. Ciekawy byłem co też narysowali więc korzystając z okazji, zerknąłem na jeden z rysunków. Zobaczyłem siebie, siedzącego na kamieniu a ubranego w coś, co wyglądało na pielgrzymi chałat. Spałem z głową opartą o bok Waldka, który czuwał nade mną niczym anioł stróż. Dosłownie bo z Waldkowych ramion wyrastały ogromne skrzydła, z których jedno rozpostarł nad moją głową, jakby chroniąc mnie od słońca.

Byłem tak zdumiony tą wizją, że ocknąłem się dopiero kiedy Waldek - ten prawdziwy - pociągnął mnie za rękaw.

\- Chodź. Weźmiemy pieniądze od profesora i pójdziemy w końcu kupić te zasłony.

W milczeniu wskazałem głową rysunek. Waldek rzucił okiem i uśmiechnął się. - Intrygujące, prawda?

Potem odciągnął mnie od sztalug mimo, że chciałem zobaczyć też ową "relację władzy", o której wspomniała panna Dominika.

\- Również intrygujące, lecz raczej dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach - Waldek skwitował moje protesty.

\- Sugerujesz, że ja mam słabe nerwy? - obruszyłem się.

\- Nie, ale ty wolisz rzeczy delikatniej przedstawione.

\- A ty mnie tak dobrze znasz, że wiesz co ja wolę? - najeżyłem się, ale zaraz potem dotarło do mnie co Waldek powiedział.

\- Waldek, co było na tym rysunku? - spytałem z niepokojem.

\- Oj, nieważne - spojrzał na mnie lekko zniecierpliwiony, ale zaraz twarz mu złagodniała. - I może nie znam cię tak dobrze, ale chciałbym.

Odwrócił się i podszedł porozmawiać z profesorem Rudnickim, zostawiając mnie na kontemplacji jego słów.

* * *

_Dwa lata później_

\- A to pokój, w którym będą panowie urzędować - pan Marczak, dyrektor Centralnego Zarządu Muzeów i Ochrony Zabytków, wprowadził nas do skromnie urządzonego pokoju. Na pierwszy plan wybijały się dwa masywne biurka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że praca w Samodzielnym Referacie do Zadań Specjalnych okaże się na tyle interesująca, że będą panowie chcieli zostać z nami na dłużej.

\- Och, jestem tego pewny - odpowiedziałem, rozglądając się po pokoju. Oprócz biurek były tam jeszcze duża, drewniana szafa, dwie metalowe szafki na dokumenty, wieszak i dwa krzesła. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał obraz przedstawiający martwą naturę w stylu holenderskich malarzy XVII w., a w oknie brakowało firanki i zasłon.

Co prawda widok na Krakowskie Przedmieście był bardzo miły dla oka, a jednak takie "łyse" okno sprawiało nieco odpychające wrażenie.

Spojrzeliśmy z Waldkiem na siebie.

Dyrektor Marczak chyba to zauważył, bo pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami:

\- Firanki i story zostały oddane do prania. Powinny wrócić na okno za kilka dni.

\- Nie trzeba - Waldek uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - Mamy coś, co się nada w sam raz.

**Author's Note:**

> * opis pochodzi z książki "Pan Samochodzik i Wyspa Złoczyńców"  
> ** tak, ten opis to też kanon: "Pan Samochodzik i zagadki Fromborka"
> 
> A tak już zupełnie na marginesie, to ASP w Warszawie w latach 1950-1957 (akcja tego fika dzieje się w 1954 r.) nosiła nazwę Akademia Sztuk Plastycznych (po połączeniu Akademii Sztuk Pięknych i Wyższej Szkoły Sztuk Plastycznych).


End file.
